Long Beautiful Hair
by DrkMiko
Summary: There's a new girl at Shikon High, and Inuyasha's mind is running wild. Is she really Kagome's evil twin like he says? Or are their appearances just a coincidence?
1. The New Girl

**Author's note-**_Here's my second story; it's not sad or depressing like the other one. Inuysha's character is actually based on Kelso from that 70's show. So it should be interesting, I hope._

**Disclaimer**_-__Blah, I do not Own Inuyasha, nor do I own the line "the dingo ate my baby."_

Chapter One

"No mom, the sea monkeys stole my homework." Kagome snorted through half whispered words. Her head was lying flat on her desk. He hand was pushing her moth so that it was squished. Her best friend Sango just looked at her in confusion.

"Kagome." Sango shoved her fiend slightly. "Kagome wakeup."

"The Dingo ate my baby."

"Ohh kaay." Sango said as she slowly turned around.

Just then, a tall girl who resembled Kagome walked in.

"Dude, Miroku. Kagome is in two places at once."

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

"I swear to God, look." Inuyasha tried to hide his laughter, but couldn't.

"Cha, no way."

"Class", called out Mr. Takashe, "this is Kikyou. She is new at Shikon High and will be joining our class. Kikyou, would you like to tell us something about yourself?"

Kikyou stood in front of the class and smiled. "Hi, my name is Kikyou."

"Inuyasha", Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha's desk, "that's not Kagome."

"Uh yeah, it is so."

"No it's not."

Inuyasha looked closer at the Kagome look alike. "She looks so much like her."

"Yeah, but her name is Kikyou. She just said so."

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened. "Dude, Miroku. Stay far away from her."

"Huh?"

"I think she's like Kagome's evil twin from a parallel universe…or…some…thin."

"No, that's impossible."

"Yeah I know, but her name begins with a K, just…like…Kagome."

Miroku looked around. "Cha, I hope she doesn't put a spell on me."

"That's why we've got to steer clear of her."

"Meanwhile, at the front of the class, Kikyou was blabbing about herself, her family, house, life, everything.

"Kikyou, that bitch."

Sango was startled by what she just heard. Luckily it was only heard by the few who surrounded her.

"Kagome, wake up." Sango yanked a thick mass of Kagome's hair, causing her body to fly upward.

"Awe shit."

"Kagome Higurashi." Called out Mr. Takashe.

"I…mean, achoo!"

Kikyou quickly resumed in what she was saying as she slowly looked at Kagome in pure disgust.

"Sango", Kagome leaned over, "who's she?"

"Oh that's Kikyou."

"Oh, yeah."

A few seconds later Kagome was leaning towards Sango again. "Sango."

"Yeah?"

"Who's Kikyou?"

Sango couldn't help but laugh, then quickly bit her lip. "She's new?"

"Really, a new girl? That's so co… hey what's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm not", Sango stopped and coughed, "I'm not laughing."

"You are."

"No, really."

"Ok, you were." Kagome looked up and noticed that Kikyou was looking at her funny. She looked around and then furrowed her brows in confusion. "This Kikyou chic is really starting to creep me out. She looks like…I don't know."

Sango only laughed.

"Hey Sango, did I say anything while I was asleep?"

"Oh nothing really. Just something about sea monkeys, a dingo and, oh yeah, you called Kikyou a bitch."

"Crap, no wonder she's giving me the death stare."

Inuyahsa, who was deep in though about Kikyou's evil plot, noticed her staring coldly at Kaogme. "Oh no, Miroku." Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's arm.

"What is it Inuysha?"

"Kikyou is staring at Kagome."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she is obviously a mind reader. She is clearly trying to tap into Kagome's mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just look at her, she reeks of evil."

"Well then, it is our duty as men to protect Kagome."

"You're right Miroku, we must keep Kagome safe and put an end to Kikyou." Inuyasha studied Kikyou as she continued on about herself. Finally, after half the class was drooling in boredom, she ended her speech.

"And there you have it. My life. I for one would not change a single thing about it."

"Why?" A tall dorky kid called out.

"Because my life is perfect_. I_ am perfect." She smiled and sighed happily.

"Well thank you Kikyou, for that long and unexpected speech. If you would now take your seat please, then we may start the class."

Kikyou walked to an empty desk that was ironically, right next to Kagome, who looked over in fear, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"You got some sort of problem?" Kikyou asked

Kaogome looked away. She knew this new girl was going to be trouble/


	2. A Simple Conversation

**Author's note- **_I'm glad to know this story was already added as a favorite story, even though I had posted just one chapter. I did get a review saying it was a lost cause, well we'll just see about that, and as far as the cross over with that 70's show, I'm pretty sure it stated in my last author's note that Inuyasha's character was based on Kelso. And I actually have never read a fanfic where Inuyasha had a sixth sense. I should probably mention that these characters are extremely ooc, but who cares? Right? Anyway, hxc muffin, I'm glad that you liked it, don't worry I won't delete it._

**Disclaimer-**_No comment_

Inuyasha stood in the hall. His locker was open and he was using the door to hide his face. 

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome waked over when she saw his golden orbs peer over his locker door.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her behind him.

"Hey, what…?"

"Shhh." Inuyasha pointed to a few lockers down.

"Kikyou? You're spying on Kikyou?"

"Shhh, Kagome she'll hear you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then at Kikyou, then back at Kikyou.

"Inuyasha, do you like Kikyou?"

"No, no not at all!" Inuyasha said in a panic.

Kagome slapped Inuyasha on the back. "Well why didn't you say so? I'll go talk to her." She started to leave but was pulled back.

"Don't talk to her that is the last thing you want to do."

"Well, come to think of it. She was looking at me kind of funny."

"Kagome, this might be hard for you to handle, but…"

"But…?"

"Kikyou is trying to tap into your mind."

Kagome laughed slightly. "Uh huh, yeah, sure."

"I'm serious. She looks like you, like she's your evil twin; her name starts with a k and…" Inuyasha stopped when he was interrupted by Kagome, who was now laughing almost hysterically.

"That's the funniest thing I ever heard. Haha, my evil twin. Gosh Inuyasha, where do you come up with these things?"

"It's not funny."

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome said still laughing "Anyway, I've got to get to class. I'll catch ya later." She walked away, down the hall and passed Kikyou, whose glare worsened when Kagome's eyes met hers. _Wow, she's really weird. _She walked on until she got to her class.

Kikyou, was in another class. Thank God for that, otherwise Kagome would have this constant glare watching her.

"All I did was call her a bitch. I don't see what the big deal is." Kagome said to Sango.

"Kagome, the last time someone called you a bitch you did the exact same thing as Kikyou." Sango said.

"I did?"

Sango nodded

"No I didn't." Kagome said waving her hand. "Oh my God I did."

Sango nodded again.

"Well what should I do? Should I…?"

"Say you're sorry? Yes." Sango said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey you know what's funny? Inuyasha thinks 'Kikyou is my evil twin."

"Evil twin?' Sango questioned.

"Yeah, I know. Inuyasha can be so stupid sometimes."

"Tell me about it. Remember the time he thought Miroku had a hole in his hand because he used to wear that glove?"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah that was great." They stopped and thought about Inuyasha trying desperately to stop Miroku from removing his glove.

"Ah memories." Sango sighed contently.

Meanwhile, in another classroom down the hall, Kikyou was once again giving her very long and unexpected speech about her "perfect life."

"And when I was just five years old, my parents bought a yacht and named it after me."

"Why is she telling us about a yacht?" One kid asked his friend.

"Who knows man." The other said. "But I do know one thing, this chic is hot." The two smiled and nodded in agreement.

Kikyou, when she was finally finished, sat down in an empty seat in the front of the class. Her hands were clasped together and a bright smile illuminated her face. She turned when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Naraku."

Kikyou put out her hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you Naraku."

"Likewise. Hey you're kinda cute. You got a boyfriend?"

Kikyou blushed and looked down, smiling a bit. "Well I, you see I…"

"Oh." Naraku slowly looked away, noticeably disappointed.

"Yeah."

"That's cool. You guys been together a while?" 

"I guess. We've been on and off for about two years."

"Two years? Wow, that' a long time."

"Yeah, it seems like only yesterday when he and I started dating."

"So where are you guys now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're, what do you mean? Oh, we're kinda off but not quite."

"Oh."

"The distance, it's too far."

"Where are you from originally?"

"I'm from Shibuya."

"Wow that is far."

Kikyou sighed and frowned at the thought of being 'off'permanently with her 'boyfriend.' At the rate they were going, it seemed pretty likely to happen.

"Kikyou, what's wrong?"

Kikyou snapped back into reality. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking."

Naraku sighed. He new what she was thinking, but tried not to be disappointed. He would just let it be and it would eventually fall into place.


	3. About Earlier

**Author's note- **_Thanks again to those who added this story to their favorites._

**Disclaimer- **_Ibreathes heavily I can't do it. I don't own Inuyasha. Runs away crying_

**Chapter Three**

_Okay, here I go. _Kagome saw Kikyou sitting across the cafeteria. She was about to apologize for calling her a bitch. But every time she walked over, she received the same glare Kikyou had been giving her all day. _God, what's with her? Forget it, why should I have to apologize?_

Kagome sat back down for about the fifth time. Sango, Miroku and I Inuyasha had been watching her go back and forth from Kikyou, back to her own seat.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kouga said walking over.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said. The two had been fighting over Kagome for months now. Ever since Kouga had told her that he loved her, although Inuyasha himself would never admit to that.

"I see you're happy as always." Was Kouga's reply. "Hey, what's Kagome doing?"

"Cha, she's trying to tell Kikyou that she's sorry." Miroku said.

"For what?"

"For calling her a bitch." Sango said laughing.

"What? My Kagome would never say such a thing."

"Well she did, and since when is she your Kagome?" Inuyasha asked unhappily.

"She really did Kouga." Sango said. "Although, she was sleeping on her desk when she said it."

"She needs to be careful. If she gets too close, who knows what will happen." Inuyasha said worried.

"Why?" Kouga asked.

"Kikyou is Kagome's evil twin." Inuyasha said almost whispering.

"From a parallel universe." Miroku continued.

"Say what?" Kouga asked looking at the two.

"Cha, yeah. I know."

"You don't have to believe me." Said Inuyasha. "But watch out."

"Wow Inuyasha, you really are an idiot."

"Hey, don't call me that." Inuyasha yelled as Kouga walked away.

Kagome was still trying to apologize to Kikyou. She had finally made it over to her when he felt a hand take her own. She was pulled away before she could even open her mouth.

"Hey Kagome, it's been awhile."

"Uh, yeah." She said nervously. Kouga was really close to her face as always.

"So Kagome, have you thought about my offer?"

"Yeah, Kouga, that's really sweet and all, but I'm just not interested. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, one day you'll come to realize we were meant to be."

"Right. Well I've got something to do, so I'll see you later. K?" _Just give up already. _She turned and walked back to Kikyou. 

"So Kikyou? What's it like in Shibuya?" One girl asked.

Kikyou had already formed a rather large group in very little time. She sat in her chair admiring all the faces around her. She was little Miss perfect.

"Oh, you know. It's like a lot of cities."

"Did your parents really buy a yacht and name it after you?"

"Why yes, they did. Um, can I help you?" Kagome had been standing there for about a minute, hoping someone would just notice her.

"Uh yeah, about earlier." Kagome said looking over to the side.

"What about it?"

"I just came over to say I'm sorry. Well gotta go, bye." Kagome said quickly.

"Sorry for what?"

"For calling you a bitch."

"You called me what?" Kikyou asked angrily.

"A bitch, isn't that why you've been looking at me funny? Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Huh?"

"I haven't been looking at you funny."

"Um, yeah you have."

"No I haven't, and if anyone's looking at the other funny, I'm pretty sure it's you."

"No way!" Kagome said

"So if you don't mind, I'd like an apology for that as well."

"Don't get your hopes up. And I take back that other apology. You are a bitch."

"What was that?" Kikyou asked angrily standing up out of her chair.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?"

"I'll have you know…" Kikyou started.

"Yeah whatever." Kagome interrupted. She waved her arm and went back to her table.

"So how'd it go?" Sango asked

"How'd what go? Oh that. Yeah, Kikyou is such a bitch. I had to take back my apology.

"Take back?"

"Yeah, that chic has serious issues."

"Issues? Like how?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Inuyasha, she's not my twin from a parallel universe."

"I ain't too sure about that."

"Inuyasha my friend, you have quite the imagination." Kagome said patting him on the back before sitting down.

Inuyasha sat with his arms crosses and shook his head. "Dude, Miroku. Kagome is in for it."

"Cha, yeah."

Sango and Kagome glanced over to the two idiots on the other side of the table. They laughed and continued on in their conversation, unaware that kikyou _was _planning something, just not the something Inuyasha thought.


End file.
